1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of the development of portable electronic devices (such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, wearable devices, etc.), the portable electronic device integrated with wireless voice communication is one of the leading trends nowadays.
Take mobile phones for example, during voice communication, the user's face is often very close to the screen of the mobile phone; in this case, the proximity sensor of the mobile phone disables the screen so as to save the power and prevent the unintentional input resulted from the touch of the user's ears or face. However, when the mobile phone receives an incoming call, the user may retrieve the mobile phone from the bag or pocket and hence may accidentally hold the phone upside down; in this instance, the user cannot answer the phone call; also, the proximity sensor is placed at the lower position, and hence, thus it cannot accurately determine whether the mobile phone is in proximity to the user's face.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the related art for further improvement; however, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a suitable solution. In order to solve or circumvent above problems and disadvantages, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide means for improving the user experience.